Ice ein seltsamer Sommer
by HiddenOne
Summary: tja, Draco haut von zu Hause ab und muss dann irgendwo hin, blöd, dass Harry die letzten Wochen bei Ron verbringt... und warum schneit es im Hochsommer *total verwirrt* HP/DM SLASH
1. 1 Streit

Disclaimer: All diese netten Leute gehören Rowling-sama und nicht mir, leider…. Aber ihr seht ja was meine übergeschnappte Phantasie damit anstellt. Wenn die gute Frau wüsste, wie sie leiden müssen… *sniff*  
Egal, ich verdiene KEIN Geld damit und schreibe nur um euch zu belästigen *fg*  
Warnings: Ich fürchte es wird im laufe der Geschichte zu sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Personen kommen, aber was heißt hier fürchte *smile* … nun ja, wenn ihr noch nicht von diesem Virus befallen seid, hört bitte hier auf zu lesen…. SLASH (HP/DM)!!!!  
Autor' s Note: Diese Geschichte entstand in langweiligen Latein- und äußerst langweiligen Philosophiestunden, wir haben Pärchen gezogen und Wörter dazu bekommen… hier ist ein Teil des Resultats, also dann viel Spaß  
  
Ach ja falls sich jemand erbarmen möchte, brauche gaaaaaaanz dringend ne Beta-Leserin/Leser, meldet euch *dackelblick aufsetz*   
  
  
  
Vorgaben: Draco- Lucius MalfoyFliegerbrille; Hosenträger; Borussia Mönchengladbachen  
  
Teil 1   
Streit  
  
Geschickt sprang Draco von seinem Besen auf die grauen Marmorplatten der Terrasse. Der Ritt durch den eisigen Wind hatte seine Ohren rosa gefärbt und er spürte weder seine Hände, noch sein Gesicht. Über Nacht hatte es gefroren und das mitten im Sommer. Ungeachtet der tauben Finger schob Draco mit seiner Fliegerbrille die wirren silberblonden Haare aus der Stirn und sah berechnend auf seinen neuen Besen hinunter, der bewegungslos auf dem gefrorenen Terrassenboden lag. " " zischte er mit rauer Stimme und der Besen sprang ihm in die Hand.   
  
Draco lächelte verträumt, als ihm die vergangene Nacht wider ins Gedächtnis kam, der Gedanke, der ihn den ganzen Ritt durch den eisigen Morgen warm gehalten hatte. Sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck jagte ihm einen unheimlichen Schauer über den Rücken, als er der schlanken Gestalt seines Spiegelbildes in der Fensterfront der Bibliothek gegenüberstand. Einen Moment blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, schnitt dem Fenster eine Grimmasse und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Terrassentür. Trotz seiner Vorsicht stieß der alte Holzrahmen ein grässliches Quietschen, von dem Draco sicher war, dass man es noch in Hogwarts hatte hören können. Er zuckte zusammen und schlüpfte mit dem Besen an seine Seite gepresst durch den schmalen Türspalt. Doch natürlich ließ es sich die Tür nicht nehmen unter einem plötzlichen Windstoß gegen den Rahmen zu schlagen und Dracos Finger einzuklemmen. (Hinterlistiges Ding.) Mit unterdrücktem Fluchen schloss er die Tür und schlich an einem der hohen Bücherregale entlang auf die schwere Eichentür am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu. "Meister Draco!" fiepste es plötzlich von seinen Füßen zu ihm herauf und etwas schien fest entschlossen ihm die Hose unter dem Winterumhang herunterzuziehen. "Tinfy" fuhr er die Hauselfe entnervt an, die sich duckte sich hinter seinen Umhang und zerrte nervös an ihrem Tischdeckengewand, das lediglich von einem gerissenen Hosenträger gehalten wurde. "Aber Meister Draco, Tinfy hat...hat den jungen Herrn zu...zu ..." die Hauselfe sah ihn hilflos mit ihren großen blassgrünen Augen an. "Warnen?" durchschnitt Mr. Malfoys Stimme die warme Luft der Bibliothek. Tinfy begann zu wimmern und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Dracos Umhang. Drohend schritt Lucius auf seinen Sohn zu, der sich bemühte keine Miene zu verziehen, als sein Vater ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. "Du verdienst unseren Namen nicht." zischte Lucius zu seinem Sohn herabgebeug, hielt einen Moment inne und stieß ihn heftig gegen das schwere Bücherregal. Dracos Aufprall ließ Tinfy einen entsetzten Schrei ausstoßen, während der Junge benommen am Regal herabrutschte und einige Bücher von ihren Platzen auf ihn herunter fielen. Tränenüberströmt stürzte die Hauselfe auf Draco zu um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Lucius befahl scharf "Lass uns allein" Tinfy quiekte auf als habe man sie getreten und flüchtete durch eine Seitentür aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen Draco nur seinen eigenen unregelmäßigen Atem hörte und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als auf das Rauschen in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren, trat sein Vater neben ihn. Lucius kniete sich auf den dunklen Parkettboden und sah dem blassen Jungen forschend ins Gesicht. Mit einer seiner langfingrigen Hände nahm er Dracos Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht in seine Richtung. "Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass mein eigener Sohn..." Er stockte und verzog seinen Mund angewidert "...mit einem Potter..." Die Hand seines Vaters schloss sich so fest um seinen Unterkiefer, dass Draco vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. "Was?" stieß Draco auf einmal hervor "Was kümmert es dich, in zwei Jahren verlasse ich dieses Haus. Dann siehst du mich nie wider." Lucius betrachtete ihn und ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "und wo willst du hin? Was du glaubst du, wie es in der Welt zugeht?" Ungewollt traten Draco Tränen in die Augen, er blinzelte schnell, damit sein Vater sie nicht bemerkte. "und das?" Die Stimme Lucius war mit einem Mal sanfter und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die Draco kaum wahrnahm, glitt seine Hand von Dracos Kinn über dessen Wange in seinen Nacken. Die Kälte, die von dieser Hand ausging, jagte Draco eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Er erstarrte. Mit einem Ruck zog Lucius seinen Sohn zu sich heran bis dessen Gesicht unmittelbar vor seinem war und legte seine Lippen kurz auf die des Jungen. Diese flüchtige Berührung ließ Dracos Lippen beben. "Gefällt dir das?" Der Spott in Lucius Stimme war unmöglich zu überhören. Durch die Tränen, die ihm erneut in die Augen getreten waren, funkelte Draco seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. "Was hast DU..." Er stockte und schloss kurz die Augen, aber dieses Mal konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange fand "...mit dem zum schaffen, den ich liebe?" Einen Moment starrte Lucius seinen Sohn wortlos an, dann senkte er den Blick und sagte mit rauer Stimme "Ich will nicht, dass du dein Herz an jemanden verliert, der dich niemals glücklich machen kann."  
In der folgenden Stille schien das Knacken des brennenden Holzes im Kamin unnatürlich laut von den Wänden widerzuhallen. Keiner von beiden wagte es ein weiters Wort zu sagen, obwohl das Schweigen immer unangenehmer wurde. Nach einer Weile erhob sich Lucius und schritt rasch auf die dunkle Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu. Seine Stiefel erzeugten bei jedem Schritt einen harten Klang auf dem Parkett und Draco fragte sich auf einmal wie sein Vater ihn eben hatte überraschen können. Draco ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen das Bücherregal sinken und schloss die Augen. Er wartete.   
  
Ein leises Schaben und ein dumpfer Laut machten Draco klar, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war. Doch anstatt die Augen zu öffnen, blieb er regungslos sitzen und versuchte die letzten Worte seines Vaters aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Tinfy saß wie angewachsen zu Dracos Füßen und betrachtete den Jungen beinahe liebevoll mit ihren blassgrünen Augen. "Tinfy" Draco hatte Mühe seine eigene Stimme wieder zu erkennen und senkte unvermittelt die Lautstärke, als er weiter sprach. "Meine Sachen." Die Hauselfe stellte die übergroßen Ohren ein wenig auf und sah ihren Meister aufmerksam an. "Pack meine Sachen, ja?" "Gehen sie fort Master Malfoy?" fragte Tinfy mit kläglicher Stimme "Aber Meister Malfoy wird das nicht mögen und Tinfy will auch nicht, dass Master Draco geht." Sie hatte Dracos Umhang gepackt und wimmerte vor sich hin. Draco sah angewidert auf sie herunter, er konnte heulende Hauselfen noch nie leiden, und musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht einfach mit einem Tritt aus dem Zimmer zu befördern. Doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke und er bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Ton "He, Tinfy, wenn du jetzt meine Sachen packst und innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde wieder hier bist, kannst du mitkommen." Die Hauselfe sah ungläubig zu Draco auf und ließ die Tränen ungehindert über ihre Wangen fließen. "Tinfy d... darf mit? Master Draco ist so guuuut zu Tinfy." fiepste sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Draco nickte genervt und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung sich zu beeilen.   
Während er der Hauselfe hinterher blickte, stellte Draco sich zum ersten mal, seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dieses Irrenhaus zu verlassen, die Frage wohin zu Teufel er überhaupt gehen sollte. Fest stand, er konnte weder zu Crabby und Goyle, deren Väter ihn nur zu gerne wieder zurück geschickt hätten, noch zu ..., den er als einzigen ... noch etwas besser kannte, da dieser seinen Onkel in Amerika besuchte. Und was war mit Harry? Harry... Draco begann erneut vor sich hin zu träumen, bis er in seinem Traum den Punkt erreichte, an dem er mit Harry im ehemaligen Spielzimmer seines dümmlichen Cousins, Duddy, oder so ähnlich, auf dem Boden saß und Harry ihm erklärten, dass sie sich ab jetzt nicht mehr sehen könnten, weil er die letzten zwei Wochen, wie immer bei Ron und dessen Familie im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. Also fiel das auch flach. Draco hätte es natürlich besser gefallen Harry flach zu LEGEN und bei diesem Gedanken, musste er vergnügt kichern.   
Tinfy kam bereits nach elf Minuten und 25 Sekunden mit einem riesigen Koffer, den sie behutsam hinter sich herschweben ließ, durch den Nebeneingang in die Bibliothek zurück. Draco sah erleichtert aus, als er die Hauselfe erblickte und ging zur Terrassentür, die sich diesmal ohne das erwartete Quietschen öffnen ließ. Das Wetter war noch immer scheußlich, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so kalt, aber aus dem Osten zogen Regenwolken auf. Draco stieg seufzend auf seinen Besen, zog die Fliegerbrille vom Kopf und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Zu seinen Füßen stieß Tinfy ein ängstliches Quieken aus und sah flehend zu Draco auf. Was wollte das dämliche Vieh denn? Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten und hab Tinfy dann vor sich auf den Besen. Die Hauselfe begann vor Aufregung zu zittern, als Draco mit dem Besen von der Terrasse abhob. Sie zischten zusammen durch das trübe Wetter und der Koffer folg einfach hinterher, als sei er an den Besen gebunden. Blöd war nur, dass Draco keine Ahnung hatte wohin er flog, sicher es war grob die Richtung nach London, aber wohin genau, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken um nicht wieder umzukehren. Immerhin war er tief in seinem Herzen immer noch ein Malfoy und zuzugeben, dass man sich geirrt hatte, war nie eine Stärke der Malfoys gewesen... 


	2. 2 Besuch

Hi ihr armen Irren, hier ist das zweite Kapitel, nur für euch, natürlich besonders für Cat, Matjes,Tears, Sweet Cherry und Cygna-chan, die so lieb waren und mir reviewt haben *knuddel*, hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden  
Daaaaaaanke an Tears und Cygna-chan, die das alles doppelt und dreifach beta gelesen haben, sorry tears, ich hatte das mit der mail echt nicht kapiert *smile*  
  
  
Rückblende:   
Warum zum Teufel war er hier? Was wollte er hier? Draco saß mit wütendem Gesicht auf einer niedrigen Vorgartenmauer eines der scheußlichen Muggelhäuser, die sich in dem gesamten Ligusterweg aneinander reihten und fror. Obwohl es längst Hochsommer war, bedeckte eine dünne Schneedecke die kurz geschnittenen Büsche, die das gegenüber liegende Haus einsäumten. Von wegen Sommer. Draco vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen seines Winterumhangs. Vermutlich war es leichtsinnig mit einem Zaubererumhang und einem nagelneuen Besen allein in einem Muggelviertel, in der Kälte zu sitzen, während der Rest der Welt vor dem Kamin saß und versuchte das scheußliche Wetter zu übersehen. Tatsächlich fühlte Draco sich von mindestens einem Paar Augen beobachtet und die tauchten von Zeit zu Zeit in einem Fenster im ersten Stock auf. Draco seufzte. Immerhin hatte ihm dies die Entscheidung abgenommen, einfach wieder zu gehen oder ihm wirklich einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte Draco gesehen und es würde zwecklos sein zu leugnen, dass er hier gewesen war, obwohl Draco eigentlich ein guter Schauspieler war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen und er stieß einen Schwall warme Luft aus, die sofort vor seinem Mund gefror. Entschlossen sprang Draco auf, lief auf wackeligen Beinen über die vereiste Straße auf die Eingangstür des Hauses Nummer 4 zu; seinen Besen schleifte er achtlos hinter sich her.  
  
Er klingelte. Der schrille Ton der Türklingel war bis draußen deutlich zu hören. Es folgten schwere Schritte und ein lautes Schnaufen und Draco fragte sich nervös, ob diese Muggel vielleicht einen Hund hatten. Er konnte Hunde nicht ausstehen, sie waren dumm, ihrem Herrn treu ergeben, solange man sie fütterte und feige, wenn es darauf ankam. Draco erinnerte sich mit säuerlichem Lächeln an seinen ersten Besuch im Verbotenen Wald zurück, interessanterweise mit Potter,... Harry verbesserte Dracos sich in Gedanken. Draco sprang erschrocken zurück als die Tür mit einem Ruck unsanft aufgerissen wurde und er statt eines riesigen sabbernden Hundes, einem riesigen sabbernden Fettkloß gegenüberstand, der ihn mit feindseligen kleinen Augen musterte. "Was?" fuhr Dudley den Jungen an, den er für einen Briefträger im Karnevalskostüm hielt. "Ich möchte zu Pot... äh Harry." erklärte Draco in gerade noch neutralem Ton und musste sich beherrschen, dem Fettklops nicht einen ziemlich unfreundlichen Fluch an den Hals zu zaubern. So sprach einfach niemand mit einem Malfoy und vor allem kein Muggel wie der da. Dudley grunzte irgendetwas Unverständliches und ließ ihn herein. Als er sich schließlich mit einiger Mühe an dem fetten Jungen vorbei gequetscht hatte, was problematisch war, denn Dudley füllte beinahe die ganze Breite des Flures aus, und ins Haus gelangte, wunderte Draco sich so lange darüber, dass man ihn ohne weitere Fragen herein gelassen hatte, bis er am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam. Der Raum war abgedunkelt, um den Sessel vor dem Fernseher herum lagen über den gesamten Teppich verteilt Chips, Flips, Schokolade und Popkorn und aus dem Fernseher dröhnte gerade die hysterische Stimme des Moderators, die theatralisch verkündete, diese Begegnung von Manchester United mit Borussia Mönchengladbach, werde die Fußballgeschichte umschreiben. Draco war das herzlich egal, solange dies nicht seine Geschichte umschrieb.  
  
Gerade wollte Draco den Fettkloß fragen, wo Harry denn nun war, als er zufällig seinen Blick den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinaufschweifen ließ. Irgendetwas stieß einen fürchterlichen Laut aus. Eine Eule und eine ziemlich große dazu, vermutete Draco. Doch bevor er sich noch recht dazu entschlossen hatte, dem Geräusch zu folgen, ging eine Tür im ersten Stock auf und eine riesige graue Eule raste im Sturzflug aufs Draco zu, der Eule folgte eine hochroter Harry mit verwuschelten Haaren. Dieser rannte nun die Treppe hinab, ohne auf die Stufen zu sehen und schien nur Augen für das Federvieh zu haben, welches mittlerweile auf der offen stehenden Tür zum Wohnzimmer saß. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sprang Harry die letzten Stufen hinab und genau in Draco hinein. Die beiden landeten ziemlich unsanft auf den Fliesen. Während Draco sich schon fluchend den Hinterkopf rieb, sah Harry einfach verdutzt auf den blonden Jungen und schien nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wer dieser war oder was passiert war. Langsam klärte sich Harrys Blick und er legte verärgert die Stirn in Falten. "Malfoy?" stieß er hervor. "Was willst du hier?" "Natürlich, ein Potter hat es nicht nötig sich zu entschuldigen, wenn er unbescholtene Bürger über den Haufen rennt." beschwerte sich Draco und schien sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Umhang von nicht vorhandenem Dreck zu säubern. "Du bist kein unbescholtener Bürger, Malfoy." Erwiderte Harry ungerührt. "Also, was willst du hier?" Draco sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht und seine grauen Augen glitzerten gefährlich. "Ich dachte mir, ich statte dir einen Besuch ab, wenn du schon die ganzen Ferien mit deiner Muggelverwandtschaft verbringen musst. Deine Freunde scheinen es ja nicht nötig zu haben, dich hier zu besuchen." Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. "Wenn du hier bist um meine Freunde zu beleidigen, dann verschwinde, Malfoy." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht, er wusste ja selbst nicht genau warum er hier war, also zuckte er nur unbeeindruckt die Schultern. "Ich dachte du freust dich, mich zu sehen." Harry, der sich gerade bemühte unauffällig auf die graue Eule zu zu schleichen, drehte sich so abrupt um, dass diese erschrocken aufflatterte und wieder in den ersten Stock und durch die offene Tür in Harrys Zimmer flog. Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen. Entweder verjagte er zuerst Malfoy aus seinem Haus, oder er kümmerte sich um Fred und Georges Eule, beides versprach eine unangenehme Sache zu werden, vor allem, weil Malfoy sich bereits auf dem Weg nach oben befand.  
  
In der Tür zu seinem Zimmer blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco stand vor einem Regal mit Dudleys alten Sachen, betrachtete scheinbar interessiert einen alten Fernseher, an den eine Playstation angeschlossen war und sah weder ihn noch Fred und Georges Rieseneule an. Die saß auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm, ließ sich von Draco über den Kopf streicheln und genoss diese Liebkosung auch noch sichtlich. Mit hastigen Schritten ging Harry auf Draco und die Eule zu, streckte seine Hand nach dem grauen Lederbeutel aus, den das Federvieh vor der Brust trug. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Die Rieseneule plusterte sich auf und sah mit starren bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf Harrys Arm, über den sich eine lange Schramme zog. „Du elendes…" Harry versuchte erneut nach dem Beutel zu greifen, doch Draco hatte ihn behende am Handgelenk gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Einen Moment starrte Harry ungläubig auf die Hand, die ihn festhielt. Eine dünne Blutspur zog sich von dem Kratzer bis zu seinem Handgelenk und verschwand unter Dracos Hand. „Ich fürchte sie kann dich nicht leiden, Potter…" flüsterte Draco fast. Die Stelle an denen sich ihre Haut berührte schien für ihn mit einem Mal unerträglich heiß zu werden. Er ließ Harrys Arm los und löste den Lederbeutel ohne dass die Eule auch nur blinzelte.   
  
„Was haben wir denn da?" Draco befühlte den Gegenstand in seiner Hand, indem er mit seinen schlanken Fingern sanft darüber strich. Ein eindeutig erotischer Unterton schwang in der Geste mit. Harrys Mine verfinsterte sich. „Gib es her, Malfoy." Als er mit einer raschen Bewegung nach dem Beutel griff, trat Draco einen Schritt zurück. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Wenn du es haben willst, dann hol es dir, Potter." säuselte er und verbarg das Bündel hinter seinem Rücken. Harry machte zwei hastige Schritte auf Draco zu, da er vermutete, dass dieser noch weiter zurück weichen würde. Doch dieser hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt und so stand Harry unmittelbar vor ihm. Er konnte Dracos warmen Atem spüren, wie er an seinen Wangen vorbei strich. Seine ausgestreckte Hand, die eigentlich nach dem hatten greifen wollen, was Draco mit einer Hand hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, traf auf dessen andere Hand. Draco schien selbst etwas erschrocken und bemerkte die leichte Röte Harrys Wangen kaum. Im Zimmer war es mit einem Mal unheimlich still. Von unten drang gedämpft die aufgeregte Stimme des Fußballkommentators, aber man verstand kein einziges Wort. Harry schluckte. Dracos schlanker Körper strahlte eine anziehende Wärme aus, was Harry beim Gedanken an seine kalten Augen widersprüchlich erschien.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er Dracos Lippen auf seinen. Harry schloss die Augen. Mit einem seltsam dumpfen Laut fiel der Beutel auf den Teppichboden und blieb unbeachtet liegen. 


	3. 3 Wiedersehen

3.Teil   
  
Draco schreckte auf. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen und das auf dem Besen, in  
der Luft, gut 50 Meter über dem Boden. Er sah sich um. Felder, eine Landstraße,  
Felder, ein Dorf, wo zum Teufel war er? Vorsichtig senkte Draco den  
Besenstiel etwas und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen irgendetwas ihm  
bekanntes auszumachen. Scheiße, er war noch NIE hier gewesen und bei näherem  
Betrachten war er auch froh darüber. Es war eine armselige Gegend, die Häuser halb  
verfallen, bei diesem Wetter keine Menschen auf den Straßen und verwilderte  
Gärten. Da hätte Draco noch lieber in Filchs Büro gewohnt! (Also nur ohne Filch  
jetzt) Die Häuser wurden älter und lagen nun weiter auseinander, sahen aber  
nicht unbedingt einladender aus. Draco seufzte.   
„Master Draco?" fiepte es plötzlich von unten und Draco wäre vor Schreck  
fast vom Besen gefallen. Tinfy, klar die Hauselfe, deswegen war er noch nicht  
samt Besen abgestürzt. „Wa… Wo sind wir?" Tinfy sah fröhlich zu Draco auf und  
antwortete. „Da." Sie deutete mit einem langen, dünnen Finger auf den Garten  
eines bedrohlich wirkenden Hauses. Bedrohlich deshalb, weil es sich halb gegen  
den Wind neigte, die unzähligen Anbauten scheinbar in der Luft schwebten und  
es noch verfallener aussah als die meisten anderen. Draco konnte sich beim  
besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass jemand darin wohnte, aber im Garten waren  
vier, nein fünf Personen zu erkennen; drei davon auf Besen und vier mit  
feuerroten Haaren.   
Die andere Person, ein schlanker schwarzhaariger Junge, hielt mit einem Mal  
seinen Besen in der Luft an und sah genau in Dracos Gesicht. Seine Lippen  
bewegten sich lautlos und bevor Draco wusste was geschah raste Harry auf ihn  
zu. Die Weaslys sahen ihm erstaunt nach und der für ihn bestimmte Ball fiel in  
den halb gefrorenen Matsch.  
Harry hielt kaum einen Meter vor Dracos Besen, der geräuschlos in der Luft  
schwebte. Der heiße Atem gefror in weißem Nebel vor seinem Mund, seine Wangen  
waren gerötet. „D…Draco." Keuchte er. „Was tust du hier?" „Fliegen" Draco lächelte dünn, wunderte sich darüber, dass sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln überhaupt noch regten.   
Plötzlich sah Harry besorgt aus und fuhr sich nervös durch die zerzausten Haare. „Draco? Was… ich meine ist etwas passiert?" „Nein, Potter." Entgegnete Draco langsam. „Ich  
verfolge dich nur gerne." Er bemühte sich um ein gemeines Grinsen, doch Harry  
entging die Müdigkeit auf seinem blassen Gesicht nicht. „Komm mit." Harry  
steuerte seinen Besen auf den kahlen Platz vor der Haustür zu und stieg ab. Anstatt  
ihm zu folgen, sah Draco ihm noch ein paar Sekunden nach. Harry winkte  
ungeduldig von unten. „Na dann." Murmelte Draco seufzend und ließ seinen Besen  
neben Harry landen. Er stieg umständlich ab, da seine Beine wegen der Kälte  
schon nicht mehr spürte. Harry grinste schief, nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn zur  
Tür. Tinfy stand zunächst unschlüssig mit dem schwebenden Koffer auf dem Hof.  
//War es wirklich richtig gewesen Master Draco hierher zu bringen? Er hatte  
nicht sehr glücklich ausgesehen… aber trotzdem war ich sicher gewesen, dass  
Master Draco zu ihm wollte, das hatte er bestimmt gewollt.// Ein unterdrücktes  
Schluchzen entwich Tinfys Kehle und ihre großen Ohren zitterten nervös, dann  
schlurfte sie niedergeschlagen hinter den Jungen her.  
Mrs Weasly, die mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln am Küchentisch saß, in einer  
alten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche blätterte und hin und wieder einen prüfenden Blick  
zum Ofen warf, hob erstaunt den Kopf als Harry mit Draco im Schlepptau  
eintrat und wollte Harry schon einen warmen Kakao anbieten, doch dann bemerkte sie  
den blonden Jungen, dessen Hand Harry immer noch hielt. „Harry!" Sagte sie  
überrascht. „Wer ist das?" Sie hatte zwar eine gewisse, nicht angenehme Ahnung,  
//dieses Gesicht… aber man konnte sich ja täuschen, vor allem wenn Harry//   
„Mrs Weasly, ich äh… na ja könnte Draco für ein paar… Tage hier vielleich... bleiben." Molly  
erstarrte. //Draco Malfoy! Was bei Merlin wollte der Sohn dieses  
aufgeblasenen Schnösels hier, und viel wichtiger, was wollte er von Harry?// Sie konnte  
nicht verhindern, dass ihre sonst freundlichen Augen kampflustig funkelten.  
Das entging Draco nicht. Er drehte sich um und wollte auf die Tür zugehen, doch  
Harry hielt ihn an der Hand fest. „Lass mich." Zischte Draco und versuchte  
sich los zu reißen. „Draco." Harry Stimme war drohend und der Angesprochene  
blieb erstaunt stehen. "Was soll das? Erst tauchst du einfach so auf und  
dann..." Jetzt schien Harry ernsthaft wütend zu sein. „… dann gehst du wieder wenn  
es dir passt… was denkst du eigen…" Weiter kam er nicht. Draco hatte sich aus  
Harrys Griff befreit und ihm mit der Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen.   
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Molly stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus.  
Ungläubig starrte Draco in Harrys Gesicht, auf dem sich die Umrisse seiner eigenen  
Hand abzuzeichnen begannen und sah dann benommen zu Mrs Weasly hinüber. Diese  
war mittlerweile aufgestanden und schien Harry vor dem fremden Jungen in  
Sicherheit bringen zu wollen. Bevor Draco wusste was er tat, hatte er den  
schwarzhaarigen Jungen unsanft an den Schultern gepackt, von Molly Weasly zu sich  
herangezogen und sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals verborgen. „Was… redest du da?"   
Molly hielt verwirrt einen Moment inne und betrachtete das seltsame Bild  
eine Weile, dann zog sich ein wissendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie wandte ich für einen Moment ab.  
  
„Pic, raus, raus da." Grummelte Harry genervt und schüttelte zum dritten Mal  
den leeren Bettbezug. Die kleine Eule zwitscherte vergnügt, flatterte unter  
dem dünnen Stoff hin und her und beulte ihn an den Stellen, gegen die sie  
stieß ein wenig aus. „Betten beziehen, also wirklich…" Draco kniete leise  
fluchend auf der Matratze und versuchte gleichzeitig eine Ecke davon anzuheben um  
das Spannbetttuch zu befestigen. Schließlich gab er auf, setzte sich auf das  
Bett und beobachtete Harry, der gerade mit verwuschelten Haaren wieder unter  
dem Bettbezug auftauchte und seine Brille zurück schob.   
Rons Zimmer war so eng, dass auf seinem Bett knien musste, das nun in der  
Mitte stand, und die drei Betten beinahe eine einzige Liegefläche bildeten.  
Zwar hielt Harry es für keine so gute Idee Ron und Draco in einem Raum schlafen  
zu lassen und die Tatsache, dass er das einzige Hindernis war, das es zu  
überwinden galt, wollten die beiden sich tatsächlich die Köpfe einschlagen,  
machte die Sache nicht angenehmer, aber w…  
Plötzlich wurde Harry nach hinten gestoßen, an den Schultern auf die  
Matratze gepresst. Er stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus, bevor Dracos Lippen seinen  
Mund verschlossen und dessen linke Hand ihn tiefer in sein Kissen drückte,  
während die andere an Harrys Seite entlang glitt. „Draco." Brachte Harry  
hervor, als der Junge den Kuss kurz unterbrach. Draco betrachtete das gerötete  
Gesicht, die Brille war wieder verrutscht und seine leicht geöffneten Lippen  
bebten. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln umspielte Dracos blasse Lippen, dann senkte  
er sein Gesicht an den Hals des anderen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinauf zu  
Harrys Ohr. „Was?" Sein warmer Atem strich über die empfindliche Haut und jagte  
elektrisierende Schauer über Harrys Rücken, die er bis in die Beine zu  
spüren glaubte. „Willst du etwa nicht?" fragte Draco beinahe ungläubig und gerade  
als seine Hand über Harrys Oberschenkel auf die Innenseite glitt und Harry  
sich fast verzweifelt in der schwarzen Robe des über ihn gebeugten Jungen  
festkrallte, wurde die alte Holztür unsanft aufgerissen. Ron stand erst ein paar  
Sekunden mit offenem Mund in der Tür, dann wurde ihm langsam klar, WAS er da  
sah.  
Ein „Hallo, Harry, bist du da? Ron geh doch mal ein Stückchen zur Seite, was  
'ist' denn, stimmt was nicht? He, Ron…" ertönte. Hermines unbeschwerte Stimme  
verstummte, als sie den rothaarigen Jungen zur Seite geschoben und sich in den  
Türspalt gezwängt hatte. „Was zum Teufel…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich als auch sie  
in dem hellblonden Jungen, der (für Hermine) in eindeutig erotischer Pose über  
den hochroten Harry gebeugt war, Draco 'Granger-du-widerliches-Schlammblut'  
Malfoy erkannte. Glücklicherweise warf sie Ron einen verwirrten Blick zu und  
bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass dieser kurz davor war sich auf Malfoy zu  
stürzen um diesen zu erwürgen. Energisch packte sie Ron am Handgelenk und  
wandte sich an die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett. Draco war inzwischen  
aufgestanden und hatte sich auf dem Bettende niedergelassen, während Harry sich noch  
benommen aufsetzte und versuchte seine Kleidung zu ordnen.   
„Harry" sagte Hermine in sachlichem Ton, als würde sie ihnen allen nun die  
Unterschiede zwischen Waldkauz und Schleiereule erläutern. „Was geht hier  
vor?" ... 


End file.
